Passion And Loyalty
by xoxLewrahxox
Summary: Bellatrix and Rodolphus to society seemed to be the perfect couple, but who could guess that Bellatrix was in love with another. Does she yearn for more with her master instead of just the usual servant and master relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N:I was recently looking over my previous fanfictions, and I thought that some of them especially this one which was originally named: "The Love Triangle" was actually quite horrid. Now, I think that I have improved as a writer dramatically. I wanted to see whether I could do my first fanfiction better seems as I have spent nearly a year on this site. The story is a lot different then it was then.**

**I have met such amazing people on this site who are great writers, and I feel that I have made a lot of improvement via their reviews, and the work that they publish themselves. Therefore:**

**This fic is dedicated to: Jacalyn Hyde, xxDibDabxx, xDoubleIndemnity, xxStarlight-Moonxx, David Fishwick, SlytherinFlower, GwenxxOwen, Jary-Ownald-101, Mrs Bella Riddle, Punk Chopsticks. (So sorry if I have missed any of you out. I swear I didn't mean to.)**

**This is also dedicated to anyone and everyone who has read my fics and who read this. **

**Whoah! I have never written an author's note that is so sentimental, but enjoy and send me a review if you liked it.**

**Summary: ****"She saw confessing her love for someone as weakness, and she was right. Glancing at Goyle, he asked my opinion.. Was it not apparent that I did not care?." Voldemort is growing tired of people suspecting that Rodolphus and Bellatrix were forced into marriage, yet could this possibly be true as Bellatrix acted strangely around him Please R&R. **

* * *

**Passion and Loyalty **

**(Voldemort POV)**

Who would trust Goyle? Yet again, he told us about how he suspected that Bellatrix Lestrange was forced into marrying Rodolphus. I doubt it very much. Rodolphus loved Bellatrix more than his own flesh, and Bellatrix adored him just as equally. However, she didn't like to admit it. She saw confessing her love for someone as weakness, and she was right. Glancing at Goyle, he asked my opinion. Why must he ask his Lord's thoughts? I thought that it would have been apparent that I did not actually care. All I cared about was what they could bring to this cause, and their dedication towards me. Goyle continued his rant, and gave reasons such as: "They don't show affection in public." When was the last time Bellatrix spoke to Narcissa about...

No, I do not want to enlighten you to what he said. A waste of valuable air on his part which he may have needed some time later if somebody grew irritated at his theory about Bellatrix and Rodolphus being forced to marry one another.

Pouring myself another drink, I cast my eyes around the table. A look of boredom was displayed on most people's faces: Alecto, Amycus, Dolohov, Yaxley and to my surprise Lucius. You would have thought that he would have said something seems as Bellatrix was his sister-in-law, but I suppose Lucius would want to look for a loop-hole in which he could say that he wasn't related to Bellatrix.

It was becoming tedious, so I stood up instantaneously, taking the glass of wine as well as the wine bottle with me. They can get another bottle of alcohol can they not? I said my farewells, and then was surrounded by my inner-circle pressing their lips to the hem of my robes. How faithful do they seem? Though it was probably an attempt to make me forgive them. How could I when the left me when I needed them most. There is nobody in this cause apart from one person who has shown that she is devoted to me with all her heart. I knew she would go to the end of the world for me if I asked her.

Leaving the room, I proceeded to my study. The corridor walls were painted crimson, and there was portraits of various people. Salazar Slytherin was sat in his frame, and he bowed his head towards me as I passed. I rounded a corner and made my way along a darker corridor. I looked out of a window, and cast my eyes to the village of Little Hangleton. So many memories lay within that little village. So many deaths have happened there, and they were my fault, yet each and every person whom I have murdered have deserved it.

"Master.." I heard. It interrupted my thought.

I glanced up the corridor, and witnessed Bellatrix coming towards me in a rouge dress which floated down to the floor, giving her the look of an elegant pureblood woman. She bowed her head towards me as a sign of respect.

"I just wanted to ask you: Rodolphus and I are going for a drink in Knockturn Alley. Of course, we will take care to remain hidden under cloaks, and have our wands with us at all times. Would this be okay? Do you require us for anything more this evening?" She asked, her voice was laced with passion.

"I do not desire you both to do anything more for me this evening, however if you are caught I will not be rescuing you from Azkaban in a hurry." I snarled at her.

Why is Bellatrix one for thinking that danger is more exciting? As her master I should have forbidden her from going, yet I did not. She was nothing to me, but a servant. If I told her that she cannot leave It would connote that I would worry about her when it is evident that I do not.

"Bellatrix, you may go, but I would like to speak with you first about something of great importance. It is going to be happening around June, and as your the one I can trust. I would like to hear your opinion."

Bellatrix's eyes suddenly glistened with tears of gratitude.

"An honour like it always has been My Lord." She replied though her voice was shaky through tears.

I smiled at her. How loyal she was, yet why did I see within her mind that she did not want to go to Knockturn Alley that night?

* * *

**A.N: Still as short as the first time round LOL. I would love to hear your thoughts. You will get a shoutout in the next chapter, and of course a review reply. (I xoxLewrahxox/Sarah will refrain from ranting to her readers about review replies. If they wish to hear you rant. It is on your profile.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Passion and Loyalty**

**Bellatrix POV**

The honor that the Dark Lord has bestowed upon me makes me feel extraordinary. Voice can not describe the joyous feeling that lies within me. How many people would love to be in my place? How important they would feel if the Dark Lord is informing them of plans that most do not know?

I have had this privilege granted to me because my master has said that he trusts me. Who can say that their master has this much faith in them?

These thoughts wandered as I continued my way down the corridor. It had various candles sending out a radiant glow, and provided a small amount of warmth. I let a smile flicker across my face. I felt important! I felt appreciated! I felt that I was the Dark Lord's most faithful! He had chosen to share important information with me. What a great glory it was?

I stopped at a simple wooden door, and pushed it open. The smell of roses, and Rodolphus's after shave hit me instantaneously as I entered the bedroom.

I scanned my surroundings. Rodolphus was buttoning up his crisp, plain, white shirt frowning every so often in the mirror as he found a slight crease. He took out his wand and muttered a few words, so that the shirt looked as if it had been freshly bought from a shop.

"Bellatrix." He said as I glanced at him.

"Rodolphus." I replied.

He pondered, ever so slowly towards me, with his eyes staring directly into mine. He let his hair fall across his face whilst I lifted my head up.

His eyes glanced down my body.

"Beautiful." He breathed before taking my face in his hands, and roughly, yet with passion kissing my lips.

I allowed him to do that, yet part of me wished that it was... No, I was being foolish.

He pulled away from me almost as quick as if he had been burnt.

"The Dark Lord gave his permission for us to go out for a drink did he not?"

"Yes, of course." I said, casting my eyes to my reflection in the mirror.

"Good." He stated. "May I ask why you spent so much time with the Dark Lord before?"

"Rodolphus, You should know by now that if the Dark Lord has not chosen to share information of great significance with you then obviously you do not need to have knowledge of it. Anyway, he just said that he would wish to see me soon."

"Bellatrix ,ma chérie I must say that if it is revealed that you must do a mission for him as much as I respect the Dark Lord. I have every right to know what it is because I am your husband, and.." He paused.

"You must not say something that you may regret my dear husband." I spat.

"Bellatrix, Why can you not comprehend that I worry about you? I am not suggesting that you are weak. I am just trying to tell you that nothing is set in stone. Things can change for the worse, however we certainly hope it does not."

I nodded my head in acknowledgment. Yes, Rodolphus did have every right to be concerned for me, but I am not the typical pureblood woman. I am not weak, and if I am with my master then there is little chance that I will be defeated. His powers are unthinkable, unimaginable, unrealistic, but I guess that is the outcome of studying dark magic so intensely like he has. A God in my opinion.

Though I have to say that Rodolphus's usually wasn't protective. Maybe Azkaban affected his brain.

There was pause. A silence. Whilst each of us gathered our thoughts.

" Recently, you have been keeping it very secret what you have been doing for him." Rodolphus stated. I felt his eyes looking at me, as I admired my rouge nails.

I-if I wouldn't have known better, I would of thought that-" Rodolphus began with an air of strength in his voice, but with each syllable that was uttered his confidence seemed to be fading.

"You would have thought what Rodolphus?" I asked lifting my head up, and looking into his eyes.

Rodolphus shook his head.

"It doesn't matter." He murmured.

I glared at him. There was no need to cause an argument at this present time. I will let this little thing slip for now, but if he does again then my anger will not be tolerable.

An awkward silence and the tension in the air made the room seem so claustrophobic. I started to brush my ebony hair whilst Rodolphus just sat at the edge of our bed. His head in his hands thinking.

"I wonder who will crack under the strain first. Well, it certainly won't be me." I mused as I checked how my hair looked in the mirror

"Bellatrix, I'm sorry. I should not have said anything." Rodolphus blurted out.

I smirked, and turned around to face him.

"It doesn't matter." I replied. "Just be careful what you are suggesting.."

* * *

Despite what had happened about half an hour previously, we both strolled down Knockturn Alley. Our hoods were up, so people would find it difficult to recognise us. We did esca[e from Azkaban after all. However, it was extremely unlikely that you would come across an Auror in this place during the daylight, let alone the night time. The majority of Aurors had a fear of venturing down Knockturn Alley as it was evident that once you entered that place, and you attempted to stop the dealings which took place within. You would find yourself, either not remembering what happened there in the first place, or a member of your family dying mysteriously.

It was safe to say that if you were not the correct blood-status then Knockturn Alley will never be your place of preference.

With each step Rodolphus and I took, the place began to grow darker, and more whispered mumblings of various dark artefacts being purchased could be heard in the shadows.

"Bellatrix..." Rodolphus muttered, before taking my hand in his grasp as he led me towards a man whose face was covered from his hood.

"Good Evening to you both." The man said in greeting.

I recognised it to be Dolohov by its slickness, and the soft hint of the Bulgarian accent.

"How is business tonight?" Rodolphus asked, indicating towards the large sack of skulls which were engraved with some Latin scripture.

"Average. I would have had more galleons than usual if Cadmus Avery's father had not resisted my Imperius curse." Dolohov replied.

"Ah.. Anything to make money." I sighed which earned a chuckle of laughter from both men.

"Would you like to have a quick drink with us?" Rodolphus offered.

"Why not?" Dolohov replied, shrugging his shoulders.

He then shrunk his sack with a wave of his wand, so it could be safely stowed in his pocket.

We walked through Knockturn alley as the wind whipped at our hoods. It was teasing the fabric, and I gripped on my hood to prevent it from coming off.

Strange people started to wander by us as we descended further and further. Past the shops that provided no light, and past the lamps that were flickering feebly.

A harsh voice suddenly whispered within a shadowed secluded doorway of a shop: "Not yet!"

This caused us all to stop momentarily and cast our eyes towards the place where the voice sounded. It appeared that nobody was there.

Just as Rodolphus went to go towards the doorway, a gust of wind blew fiercely, and my hood was blown off, and lay curling in on itself on my back.

My hair whipped my face, and my eyes began to water.

"Come on! We will carry on walking." Antonin called, and his hood too had came off.

I nodded my head, and followed him, pulling up my hood as I did so.

* * *

Entering the bar, I was welcomed by the familiar warmth, and the smell of smoke and ale which lingered on the air.

Laughter could be heard from the barmaid as she spoke to customers and they too kept their hoods up.

"Bellatrix.. what are you having to drink?" Rodolphus asked above the chuckling that resounded around the room.

"A firewhiskey with a touch of pumpkin juice." I replied.

"Okay, Antonin?"

"A redcurrant rum." Dolohov said.

Rodolphus proceeded to go the bar; Dolohov and I sat down in a corner where we couldn't be seen easily.

"How is the Dark Lord Bellatrix?" Dolohov asked in a low tone, glancing sideways to make sure that we were not being overheard.

Not everyone in this bar was pureblood, some were half blood, yet they had one thing in common they supported the Dark Lord's aims, on the other hand, most of which were too coward to think of assisting the Dark Lord.

"Our master is fine Antonin. Why ask?" I said.

"I have not seen him in a while, and I must confess I regret not doing so. He is such an extraordinary man, yet I do not see him as often as I should."

"He is indeed, though if he does not request your presence then of course you cannot be that important to him." I snapped.

Antonin shrugged his shoulders, and it seemed evident that he was not going to argue with me. Probably because he knew I would torture him without mercy if he said something that I particularly disliked.

Rodolphus came back, and his face was laced with confusion i as he saw the glare that I sent Dolohov.

"Here.. It was not busy at the bar." Rodolphus said, attempting to break the awkward apprehension between Antonin and I.

"Was it not?" Antonin muttered.

"Erm.. no." Rodolphus replied.

Taking the vacant chair beside me. Rodolphus lifted him drink, and took a sip.

I cast my eyes around the bar. It was mainly people in whispered conversation.

A gust of wind blew through the open door, and my heart started to beat with a mixture of adrenalin, and panic as I saw a man whose face was the most shocking feature of his physique. His face appeared to be as if carved from wood, and faded scars lay across his nose and around his face. I prayed that he would not see me, and I cast my eyes down towards the table.

Who had told Mad- Eye Moody that we were here?

* * *

**A/N: The name I given Avery (Cadmus) is greek and means a man from the east (according baby name network. com) Why did I choose that? You ask. The answer is... I don't actually know. **

**Reviews would be nice.. It is my birthday on 6th :D! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Passion and Loyalty Chapter 3 **

**Bellatrix POV**

Mad Eye walked closer towards me with his electric blue eye still glaring into my brown ones. He attempted to penetrate my mind, and reveal my thoughts. I blocked him from doing so immediately, and I giggled as his face was lingered with confusion for a mere second.

The whole bar glanced at me momentarily, fear etched clearly upon their faces. It seemed that they were waiting for their an order to either: leave, or join in the fight which was about to take place. I was high up in the Dark Lord's ranks, so I liked to think that they looked as me as a sort of leader in a situation like this. Rodolphus and Dolohov saw me like that too because Bellatrix Lestrange was not ruled by anyone. My master is the only one who is an exception to that rule.

Finally, the silence was broken by the enemy who was being stared at so ferociously that it was a surprise that he had not been set alight by the gaze.

"Oh, look waiting for your instructions Lestrange? Yet. you are not giving any. Are you scared? Or just forgetting that you are in a crowded bar where most of the people in it are cowards." Moody growled.

Oh, how we laughed, and laughed... How stupid did he sound? How foolish he was to be insulting Death Eaters in a room that believed strongly in the Dark Lord's aims?

"Where are your friends today Mad-Eye?" Rodolphus smirked. "Bit hypocritical don't you think calling the people in this bar cowards. I mean your companions aren't even here to support you.. Have they perhaps become terrified of the Death Eaters?"

It was Moody's turn to think of a retort, yet he did not provide a response. I thought that Rodolphus's comment had defeated him until.. a crack of apparition, and various spells rebounding of the walls. I defended the Order's feeble spells in a heart beat. I will even go so far as to say that I could defend them whilst I was sleeping.

"Avada Kedavra!" Antonin screamed at his dueller.

Mad- Eye engaged in a battle with me. He was said to be the most powerful auror that the ministry has ever had. I disagreed. He was just like the rest of them. Silly little amateur spells. I dodged one as it came towards me because I just wanted something to do.

"Come on Lestrange, you can do better than that?" He taunted, a snigger following his last words.

"Crucio!" I shrieked, and I watched as he ducked as the crimson light came towards him.

The battle raged onwards, and out of the corner of my eye. I glimpsed bubble-gum pink hair. The anger of seeing my sisters spawn unleashed the monster inside me, and it was preparing to strike in revenge.

Yet, at this moment, I had to focus on battling Moody who was taking advantage of my distraction by casting possibly lethal spells in my direction.

He yearned to destroy me, yet I was not going to let him have that pleasure tonight. A sudden idea formed in my head... Fiendfyre.

I muttered several words, and flames were produced from the tip of my wand, and the tips licked everything that it reached: Tables, chairs, coats and bags.

A scream echoed over the crackling of the flames, and the smell of burning flesh pervaded the air.

An aged man nearing the age of fifty was being burnt to death because of the fiendfyre. All battle ceased, and everyone's attention was focused on the man who was writhing in agony as fire continued on its quest.

It was apparent that he was a member of the order as he was simply wearing jeans, and a black T-Shirt. Antonin watched in amusement as Mad-Eye and Nymphadora fruitlessly tried to pull him out of the flames, yet all that was gained from this was the man growing weaker and weaker.

Rodolphus wandered over to me, and placed an arm around my waist as he bellowed in laughter.

"Shall we go.. my love?" He whispered in my ear.

I shook my head, planning to witness the distress and pain that the Order were undergoing. Surely, they must realise that there was nothing that they could do.

"You can look after yourself Bellatrix.. I am sure. I will inform our master of what has happened this night." Rodolphus muttered.

I nodded. He stowed his wand in his pocket, and motioned Dolohov to follow him.

"Why are you not disapparating?" I asked, holding onto his arm, so I could mutter it into his ear.

"Anti-disapparition charms." We both replied at the same time.

Rodolphus smiled and kissed my cheek, and I watched for a moment as he and Dolohov jumped over the bar, and out the back door.

I continued to watch as the muggle-lovers began to sob in agonising pain. To me, it wasn't something of sadness, or pity. It was just melodic music which I smiled in triumph at.

With the Order still engrossed in their sorrow, and I growing tired of the same record being played repeatedly. I waited until a hoarse voice cast a charm which enabled the disapparation charm to be lifted.

I laughed at their foolishness..How weak is a person who wears their heart joyfully on their sleeves, and allows themselves to be overcome by emotion? I was escaping. It was as if they hadn't noticed my existence. How weak?

* * *

I let my eyes adapt to my surroundings as I had just apparated outside the Dark Lord's study..

Knocking and entering, it was quite a shock to see that neither Antonin or Rodolphus were sat speaking with my master.

"My Lord.." I whispered, kneeling before him as he walked slowly round his desk towards me. We went through the usual ritual of I kissing his robes, and he taking my left arm and caressing the Dark Mark. I was privileged that he took my own mark and admired it. To me, it seemed to prove that he thought that he made no mistake in allowing me to serve him. Also, that I was a worthy person who could help him achieve his desires of conquering the muggle-loving fool and his army.

"Bella, Where is Rodolphus? Does he think himself too important to not see his master on his return?" The Dark Lord murmured, so quietly, yet it was still laced with that familiar sweetness that could change suddenly at any moment to him shouting: Orders, commands. or curses.

"My Lord?" I asked, confusion evident in my tone.

"Your husband Bellatrix!" He said a little louder as if he was talking to someone who was deaf.

"Did Rodolphus not tell you the events that happened tonight master?" I questioned, utterly perplexed.

"My most faithful.. You do not appear physically to have had an excessive amount of alcohol, however your mind tells a different story."

"Master, are you telling me, you haven't seen Rodolphus?" I asked, my heart pounding.

"No, I have not..."

I did not reply whilst I gathered my thoughts..

I disapparated, but he and Dolohov exited through the back door.. No wonder there was not that many Aurors inside the bar.. The majority must have been were waiting to ambush us.

"My Lord.. I am so sorry.." I whispered.

The Dark Lord looked into my mind, and trawled through my thoughts of the previous few hours: The whisper in the secluded doorway, Mad-Eye Moody spotting us, and the duels which took place.

My Master glared at me with an expression that made me think that if I uttered a wrong word. I would be killed without mercy.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks a lot to everyone who has reviewed so far.. Please keep them coming. I love reading your thoughts and opinions. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry, for this appearing twice in your inbox to those who have subscribed. I just needed to make a minor edit. Thanks to XxStarlight-MoonxX for pointing it out... Much appreciated :)**

**

* * *

**

Passion And Loyalty Chapter 4.

My master hadn't acknowledged my existence for over an hour. I dared to look at him for a mere second; he was staring straight ahead at what I presumed to be the oak wooden door. The crimson eyes were deep in thought. The intelligent, skilled mind figuring out what the next plan of action ought to be.

I bowed my head once more, trying to ignore the dull ache which lingered around my knees.

Hearing my master rise from his chair, I looked up at him. His eyes made contact with my own, and he motioned for me to rise.

I did so without hesitation.

"Look at me." My master commanded, raising on finger to eye level as if telling me where exactly I needed to look.

I obeyed naturally, and blurred images of what had happened previously flickered before my eyes.

"Very well." The Dark Lord muttered, and he went to sit down on the armchair once more.

As seconds turned into minutes, I began to wonder whether I ought to leave my master with his thoughts, but I would wait for that order because I was not sure what he would do if I just left. I was not courageous enough to speak a word whilst that magnificent mind was at work.

A sigh, and he closed his eyes for a moment. I could tell that he was growing weary, yet he wanted to piece information together and figure out some kind of plan which would enable Rodolphus and Dolohov to be back serving him like they should.

"Bellatrix.. Tell me what happened in detail. Tell me everything." The Dark Lord ordered softly.

"My Lord, Rodolphus and I wandered down Knockturn Alley, and met Dolohov selling his goods. Rodolphus offered him a drink, and-"

"Wait! What was Dolohov selling?" The Dark Lord interjected, rising to his feet.

"I am sorry master, but I do not know. He just said that business was fine. He did not go into detail." I replied.

"Usually, Antonin would go into detail about his business-To brag- Though would he to you because both you and Rodolphus are a lot wealthier than him." The Dark Lord muttered, more to himself than to me.

He started to pace back and forth in front of me. With each step he took, fear grasped tighter at my heart, and the melodic teasing of guilt fell on my ears. My Lord stopped moving, and fell into a crouch position in front of me

"You see the complications of this whole situation Bellatrix!" The Dark Lord shouted. "The Order accuse us of sneaking around, and impersonating other people, yet they are just as bad!"

Pushing me to the ground as if I was nothing to him, He stood back up again.

His anger was increasing, and the fear continued to rage inside, begging and pleading for me to do the cowardly act of running away, or to allow a single tear to slide down my cheeks. I wouldn't! I wouldn't leave him, nor would I show weakness in front of him!

"Continue.. Tell me more!" My master demanded.

"Master.. Do you think that it wasn't actually Dolohov who Rodolphus and I spoke to?" I stammered, the fear pausing for its breath.

"A possibility! Now tell me more!" He raged, his fury was getting terrible to withhold, and I was certain that an unforgivable curse would be sent in my direction at any moment.

"So, Rodolphus invited him for a drink, and then we went down the alley. It was fine until we heard-" I managed to continue..

I paused for a moment. Why didn't we react to that whispered voice in the shadows? Racing and darting, the terror gradually began to gain speed.

"Yes Bellatrix, continue."

"We walked past a doorway, and we heard a harsh voice whisper: not yet. Then Dolohov told us to leave it and go." I muttered.

"What? Repeat that Bellatrix." The Dark Lord snarled.

I couldn't find words to put into a sentence.. What had I done?

"What did I say when I first started training you?" He spat.

"To always be aware that once The Order realised that I was high in your favour that they will always be out to get me." I muttered.

"Why did you not remember that when you heard this voice in the doorway?" The Dark Lord said in a furious tone.

I couldn't answer his question because I didn't really know.. It was all so quick, and the bitter winds began to blow.. There wasn't much time for any thought, or logical thinking.

"Continue! Tell me more about your pathetic failure!"

Those words cut me up into pieces like a knife, and it was being drawn across my heart which resulted in stabs of agony.

"We went into the bar. Rodolphus went to fetch drinks, and I was left alone with Antonin. We had a normal conversation. Then Mad-Eye entered, and a duel took place. I conjured Fiendfyre, and Rodolphus and Antonin left via the back entrance. I stayed there watching what took place, and then once the charms had been lifted. I disapparated. Yet My Lord, I killed a man from the Order Of The Phoenix because of the Fiendfyre."I told him,

I watched his expression; He threw his head back in laughter.

"Do you think that I would be pleased with you, or even impressed that through this dreadful event, you managed to successfully kill somebody because of the Fiendfyre flames?" He hissed, slowly walking towards me.

He grabbed my hair, and forced me to look up at him.

"You are an idiotic excuse for my most faithful. I agreed that you could go out tonight because I thought that you would be careful. Now, this has resulted in two of my followers who are on their way to Azkaban, and you thinking that you can maybe earn some points by killing a man because of Fiendfyre flames." He snarled, pulling my hair even tighter with each word that he spoke. His eyes glaring at me as though he hoped that the gaze could burn me instantaneously, so he did not have to look at the servant who failed him.

"You have disappointed me Bellatrix! Crucio" He screamed.

Pain: Searing, stabbing, strangling engulfed my body like it was worthless, and deserved to be put through the agony. My Lord's screams were all that heard.. The shouts of his rage, disappointment and how he thought that I was not useful to anybody made the pain so much worse. Then it stopped, and its cousin ache began to take control and fill every finger, every toe right to the head. No groans would stop it, nor would pleading. It was there to linger for a few hours. It was a reminder of how much I displeased my master.

"Did you think that perhaps you would obtain more power if Rodolphus was in Azkaban?" He murmured thoughtfully.

"My Lord, please explain. I don't fully understand what you mean." I said.

"Did you think that if Rodolphus was in Azkaban, you would be able to get closer to me and you would take the lead on missions and so forth?" He smirked.

"My Lord.. I didn't plan for this to happen!" I shrieked.

"Oh.. a possibility which seems most likely Bellatrix. Remember: I know how your mind works. I have looked inside it on many occasions. Thinking that if you can get closer to me, you will become a leader of some sort, or perhaps a little more.." He said.

_What on earth was he suggesting? I admire him.. He is like a god to me, but is he suggesting that I want to be his slut.. It would be a honour... Dear Merlin, Bellatrix, what are you telling yourself? Would you disgrace your husband's name to serve your Lord in that way? _

"No retort Bellatrix. Did I say something that was so true it shocked you?" My Master snarled.

There was a pause, and I began to shake through fear. Then he spoke, his voice entwined with coldness:

"I love and would take nobody..Now, I want this question to be answered honestly. Are you pleased that your husband has been captured by aurors?"


	5. Chapter 5

******A/N: The ideas starting flowing for Passion and Loyalty after I read it through one day. I apologise to those who have been waiting for over a year to see the next chapter (That is if you are still paying attention to this author's updates.)**

**If you are new and reading this for the first time.. I say: Thank you so much, and I hope that you are enjoying what you read.**

**Okay, so a few points in this chapter...**

**The question that Voldemort refers to and would like an answer to is this question:**

_**"I love and would take nobody..Now, I want this question to be answered honestly. Are you pleased that your husband has been captured by aurors?"**_

**In case, it isn't clear the section in Italics is a dream...**

* * *

**Passion and Loyalty Chapter 5**

Silence ensued and the tension seemed to reverberate at a high pace, so you could slice through it with a knife.

I thought and thought...

My Master was watching my every move, a twitching finger, a shaking hand...

No! I did not want my husband to be captured by filthy blood traitor Aurors, but...

My thoughts were cut short as my master's voice fell painfully on my ear and the disappointment that lingered within it made me feel ashamed.

"Bellatrix, please leave my presence..." he hissed, twirling his wand between his long, spidery fingers.

I was not going to argue with my Lord, despite the thorns engulfing my heart. I was just grateful that he wasn't going to use his immense power to inflict pain upon me, not that I wouldn't accept it; it would just hurt me to know that he was angry with me.

My Master deserved all the respect that was bestowed upon him because he was powerful, determined and dedicated. People spoke of him as being evil, yet I do not believe that he is so. He is fighting for what is right. Those filthy mudbloods are unworthy and shall be killed with no remorse or regret.

I rose to my feet and I bowed to my Lord.

"Bellatrix, I would like an answer from you in the morning in response to my question. Do not believe that I am being merciful by allowing you to sleep. I just have more important matters to attend to," my Master whispered, looking towards the full moon which was illuminating the midnight sky.

"Yes, my Lord. I shall come and see you in the morning. Goodnight, Master."

"No, Bellatrix, I shall call upon you via the Dark Mark!" my Master commanded, his crimson eyes glaring into my own.

"Yes, My Lord," I replied, curtsying to him.

I exited the room and as the door closed behind me, I surveyed my surroundings. The corridor was dark except from golden lanterns hanging on wall. They seemed to emit a mysterious glow which, in turn, illuminated creeping shadows on the wooden floor.

Portraits were whispering quietly with one another. I walked onwards, my heels clicking as I did so. I heard snippets of their conversations:

Some of them murmured,

Some whispered,

Some muttered...

"Yes, it is her, Melvin."

(Were they talking about me?)

"Her husband is in Azkaban."

(It had become common knowledge, well done.)

"The Dark Lord isn't happy with her."

(I know! I was ashamed.)

"She loves her master."

(Do I? I admire him, but love...)

"She doesn't care about her husband."

(I have to.)

"SILENCE!" I shouted.

An eerie silence floated through the corridor and each painting's occupants ceased their chatter.

I glared at each and every one of them, and I watched as they gave me looks of disgust.

"You are pathetic. All of you, with your gossip! I am surprised my Master puts up with you all."

I whipped my wand out of my pocket, and I giggled in delight as a shriek emitted from a small child in his mother's arms. The child began to weep...

"Weak. Weak. WEAKKKKK!" I screamed, and I laughed and laughed.

* * *

I lay in bed for hours, just staring at the ceiling. It was crimson... I reached out, expecting to feel a warm hand, but my hand just made a delicate thud on the cold mattress.

I turned over to my right...

Then, to my left...

Then, back to my right...

My tense muscles began to relax and I let my eyes close. It was peaceful, so blissful...

_My master came towards me. Passion: so dangerous, so wrong, yet so enticing. Do I surrender to this unyielding lust or do I let it stay within me, like it should?_

_He reaches out his hand and he lays it on my cheek, caressing it softly... Ah, so I will surrender..._

_Taking my face in his hand, we were growing closer and I stared in his eyes, so red, so beautiful and then our lips touched. His tongue pleaded for entrance, so I obeyed..._

I jolted awake, feeling the familiar sensation of my mark burning intensely.

I rose my head off my pillow, and glanced at my Master's mark on my left arm; it had turned black.

Without haste, I changed from my night clothes into my Death Eater robes. I glanced in the mirror and I quickly applied some eye-liner, trying to make myself look presentable.

A knock on the door signalled an arrival, and I sighed.

"Yes!"

"Mrs. Lestrange, may I enter?" I closed my eyes and inhaled a deep breath. It was a squeak.

"No, you cannot. I am leaving my bedroom now, besides," I called to him as I placed a hand on the handle of the oak wooden door.

I opened it.

Wormtail stood there, his wide eyes fearful (they always were), his clothes looking filthy (like always), and he spoke (stammering as usual):

"The Dark Lord would like to see you."

"I know! I felt my mark burn," I hissed back at him. Wormtail was so stupid sometimes.

"Our Lordship ordered me to come and fetch you." The words tumbled from Wormtail's mouth in a hurry, almost as if he had to say them quickly, or he would not have said them at all.

I smirked at him.

"Yes, and you did, now, go back to making our Master's breakfast. You are not his servant, but his slave. Doing his cleaning and cooking. You must be so honoured. You don't duel or participate in missions." I sighed, walking closer towards him...

"No; you just remain comfortably here, being a house-elf ," I whispered.

Wormtail looked down at his toes, shifting uncomfortably.

_(He wasn't even denying it.)_

As I turned on my heel, smirking, I wandered down the corridor.

"Bellatrix!" Another squeak echoed.

"Yes!" I replied, amusement evident within my voice.

No response...

Wormtail seemed to have lost his nerve.

* * *

**Thanks to the wonderful Mesteria and Inkfire for their encouragement and reassuring me that this chapter was indeed good enough to publish! :D **


End file.
